


Aya's 30th Birthday Surprise

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [29]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Aya has finally turned 30 years old. But on one special night, what'll happen when Kyle gives Aya a surprise present that she'll really remember? Pairing(s): Aya/Kyle, one-shot.





	Aya's 30th Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tribute to Aya's birthday, which is November 23 (this year, it falls on Thanksgiving).
> 
> Enjoy!

**November 23, 2001**

**New York City, NY**

Birthdays. It was the most wonderful time for everyone in the world.

For Aya Brea, having to be 30 years old was a priority. Which meant she was stepping out of her 20s to her 30s. It also meant that she is gonna celebrate it with all of her new friends.

Right now, Aya is at Walmart to shop for groceries. She is following through the list that the house need, like bread, yogurt, and toilet paper. After the Shelter Incident, she started to try out junk food, like chips and cookies. Aya was dressed in a long sleeveless black dress that is silt down her left side and black high-heels. She also wears a short blue denim jacket over-up the dress.

Outside on perhaps a cool and clear day, Aya is driving back to the house after being at Walmart for an hour.

"There. That should be everything now." Aya said.

She got out of the car and enter the house. The lights suddenly turned on and Aya looked at what came to her:

"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!!"

The image Aya saw was her clone sister, Eve, her friends Pierce, Rupert and Jodie, her boyfriend Kyle, and to no surprise, her old friends Daniel and Maeda.

"Everybody's here..." Aya smiled.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Eve shouted out happily before she hugged her tightly. "You're the best!"

"She's right, Aya." Rupert spoke out to her. "Now you're in your 30s. Everyone must be proud of you since you saved the world twice when you were in your 20s."

"Yeah, I did." Aya said.

"Anyway, enjoy your presents and cake," Rupert said while he went to the kitchen. "I hope you're proud."

Following his words, both Pierce and Jodie began rolling in the tasty birthday cake that they made for Aya. It was triple chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and Oreos on the top of the cake. The bet thing is that there are candles that played birthday music. This was the best cake Aya had ever seen.

"Okay, you got your own cake. It took them 3 to 5 hours to make the cake right and delicious." Daniel said while he placed his hand on Aya's shoulder.

"Looks delicious." Aya said as she sat down on the chair.

Then, they started to sing "Happy Birthday" in their own way: "Happy Birthday to you, this is your day, on this day for you, we're going to love you in every way, because you're so wonderful, with each and every thing you do, Happy Birthday to you!"

"C'mon! Make a wish!" Maeda exclaimed, as he clapped his hands happily.

"Okay, then..." Aya replied. Her face went near the birthday candles and closed her eyes. After thinking for five seconds, it came up with one wish for her.

'I wish I can have Kyle all to myself...'

After she reopened her eyes, Aya blew out the candles and smiled. The candles has a raspberry smell. She really want to have a piece of her birthday cake, but she want to open her presents first. There were 21 gifts from everyone, meaning they were giving 3 each present to her.

The first person to give a present was Eve. She brought a diary, a spa gift basket, and a hand-made gift, a blue scarf.

"A scarf?! How did you know I want one?" Aya asked.

"You need a new piece of memory." Eve replied.

The second person to give a present was Daniel. He got her a Nintendo GameCube, Super Monkey Ball game, and a memory card for the console.

"I figure I buy this for you so you can have something to do on your days off. Plus, the game came out a week ago and my son, Ben, loved it." Daniel told her.

"Thanks." Aya thanked.

The third person to give a present was Maeda. He got her a Japanese ice cream maker, a luck charm, and a VHS of his favorite show.

"Here you go. I brought these from my hometown in Tokyo and that I want you to have it." Maeda told her, as he adjusted his glasses.

The fourth person to give a present was Jodie. She gave her "Message in a Bottle" book, an wine gift basket that contained chocolates and two bottles of wine, and a card that contain $150 dollars.

"The book was one of my favorites. I hope you'll enjoy it. And the gift basket...you need to try out alcohol, but don't drink too much!" Jodie said.

The fifth person to give a present was Pierce. He got her a brand new computer with keyboard, a mouse, and a flash drive disk.

"I also got an envelope from your friend, Mr. Douglas. He couldn't make it, but he got a gift for you." Pierce told her while giving the envelope to her.

Sighing, Aya opens it and found $75 dollars and a note that says, 'Here. Buy something nice. Hope to see you again when you revisit Dryfield. I just got finished rebuilding it.'

"Thanks. And call him to tell him that I will during Spring Break." Aya said to him.

The sixth person to give a present was Rupert. He got her a coffee mug, black purse, and a brand new TV.

"The TV will look nice in the living room. Just don't break it." Rupert said.

The seventh and final person to give a present was Kyle. He gave her a heart necklace and a keychain.

"What about the third present?"

"Meet me in our bedroom all alone at midnight. It's all about your third present." Kyle whispered to her.

"Okay." Aya smiled as she walked up to the cake. She cut herself a big piece of her cake and begin to eat it. She had to find out what her final present is...

* * *

 

It was 10 minutes before midnight as Aya was coming home from the bar with Pierce. Everyone had already turned in for the night, including Eve, who had such a bellyache from eating ice cream and Aya's birthday cake. They were one mile away from her house.

"Hey...have you thought about what Kyle got for you?" Pierce said.

"Not yet. I think maybe he got me a candy gift basket since I love sweets. Or maybe he got me tickets to see my favorite band at Club Sacrifice." Aya said in a very calm tone.

"I don't know. You just have to find out yourself." Pierce spoke back.

They finally reached her house and Aya got out of his car.

"Alright. I'm gonna go see Kyle now." Aya said.

"Good luck, then. You'll need it. And happy birthday!" Pierce winked as he drove away.

Aya went inside the house and noticed there were red rose petals right on the floor. She followed them which lead right to the bedroom door.

"All right...here I go."

With a deep breath, Aya opened up the door.

When she walked in the room, her world immediately stopped by two words:

"Hey, Aya..."

What she saw was Kyle. He wasn't wearing a shirt and wore a white speedo. There was jazz music playing through a stereo and the smell of strawberry filled the entire room up.

"Kyle?"

"Happy to see me?" Kyle said seductively.

"Well, yeah..." Aya blushed. "But seeing you like this is..."

"About your final present, there's something I gotta confess..."

His tone of voice turned very sultry as Kyle turned to the door and locked it. He approached her slowly and his body was pressed into Aya's.

"Kyle...?"

"I'm your present, Aya. Happy birthday..."

Kyle caressed Aya by her cheek and begin kissing her. His lips had a taste of strawberry and chocolate due to the birthday cake he'd ate. The kiss soon turned into passionate as he wrapped his tongue into hers. It wasn't that long before Aya fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms all around him in a smoothing way. Just to counter his kiss, she managed to slip in her tongue as well. This resulted in a passionate moan coming from Aya. The kiss was magical to her.

The makeout forced Kyle's hands to grab a hold of the strap from Aya's long black dress. He sent the dress sliding down off her shoulders and onto the floor. Kyle then proceeded to take her black bra off.

After breaking the kiss, Kyle was surprised when he saw those magnificent 34C breasts displaying at his face. She had the most awesome bosoms he had ever seen.

"Wow...you have the most beautiful breasts." Kyle said in a calm tone.

"Thanks...now what's see what you got hiding in your speedo..." Aya said to Kyle.

Aya got down on her knees and looked at the white speedo, which the bulge was a bit bigger. Licking her lips, her hands managed to get a hold of the speedo, rolling them down to his knees and right off his feet. When Aya looked up, she saw his hard manhood, which was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick. Her heart was now pumping twice as hard. Aya couldn't believe she was getting a chance to have sex with him on her birthday.

Smiling, she grab his erection and lick the head. Her tongue made slow circles before she sent her entire mouth into his member. She slowly bobbed her head up and down on his huge dick. In her point of view, Kyle tasted like vanilla and cinnamon (He'd used body wash if you don't know that).

"Oh, Aya...ohh! Ohhhhhh..." Kyle moaned heavily as he bite his tongue. As she was sucking him, her hand was jolting up and down on his huge cock. All of her saliva had now wrapped around his manhood. She then started to deep-throat his member, earring a blush around her face knowing that it felt so good.

Suddenly, after a few more minutes, Aya pulled away slowly and did a few more strokes before stopping.

"You tasted wonderful...!"

"Thanks. We're just getting started to your present." Kyle said.

Kyle playfully pushed Aya into the bed and grab her black thong. With a smile, he stripped it off her body within no time. Kyle saw her magnificent womanhood in front of his eyes. It looked well-shaven and tight. He was wonder what Aya taste like.

As Aya's legs were spread from side to side, Kyle gave her groin a shudder by responding with a slow, teasing lick. And then, his tongue started flicking all around her walls, getting every part of her pink textures wet as a sponge. Aya bit her tongue in surprise, hanging onto Kyle's soft hair in total control.

"Ohhhh, yes...!" She squealed desperately.

To spice it up, Kyle jammed two of his fingers and plugged them deep inside her tightened clit. One by one, Kyle felt the juicy drippings glisten around his fingertips in record speed. Her tight pink pussy was the warmest and softest that Kyle had ever felt and tasted, sending his wet tastebuds shooting like a rocket. Aya's legs spazzed all over the bed when Kyle jammed his tongue through her walls, erupting in a surprisingly loud moan! Aya tasted like strawberry and Kyle knows how much they love strawberries. However, he doesn't want her to release yet.

So Kyle broke off of her and gave Aya an another kiss.

"You like that...?" He whispered out.

"Yeah...you eat very good." Aya nodded slowly.

"Then, you're gonna love this next part..." Kyle smirked.

Kyle came up to her and teased her pink slit with his cock. After positioning it nice and tight, Kyle thrusted himself inside the blonde gently, making her squeal in ecstasy. Kyle shifted his hips back and forth in excellent harmony, relishing every moment of his erection being moistened by her juices.

While she was still getting fucked like the sex-crazed nympho like she was, Aya took her right hand and started rubbing her clit just to add twice the pleasure that she was feeling. And it was working to perfection. It brought out much larger and louder moans from herself, especially when Kyle's thrusting speed increased like the speed of sound. And it also made Aya's hips spasm once more, indicating that something big was happening inside her. And after a few more rubdowns, Aya finally start to lose it.

"Ohhh, I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" She shouted.

Kyle finally got off of her, only for Aya to release her fluids all over his groin. It was sticky, sugary, wet, and it felt oh so good to Kyle. It definitely provided better lubrication for him to be honest.

"Wow...you came so much!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I know..." Aya panted.

"Good," Kyle smirked. "Mind riding me, birthday girl?"

"Sure." Aya smirked as well.

"Very well, then."

Kyle laid down on the bed while Aya got on top of him, smiling. With a deep breath, she hissed as she went down on all of his ten inches with ease. Her hips started rocking back and forth, jamming his erected cock right between Aya's firm bubble butt in a very vertical way. Kyle bit his tongue through the sexual pressure, creating quite the static electricity that her groin was creating all around his phallus. To hold onto something, Kyle got ahold of Aya's perfectly curvaceous bubble butt. He pressed and groped them to his great delight, even making her ass twerk and pop in complete rhythmic motion.

"Hehehe, you're so tight like this." Kyle whispered to her.

Suddenly, she was slowly down due to the energy she was losing.

"Come on, why slow down, birthday girl?" Kyle asked her.

"Now..." Aya said before whispering to him. "I want you to fuck my ass."

She stand up and bend over on the bed; her stomach was laying flat on the bed. With careful precision, he thrusted onto the blonde with ease, therefore pacing his hips back and forth. He swore that he could feel his phallus moist and hot from the heat that surrounded her walls. It was the tightest feeling that Kyle had ever felt.

"I'm nearly...there...!" Kyle whispered/moaned to Aya as his thrusting speed went super fast, his cock smacking her ass in the process.

Kyle's rod shook and vibrated an ounce of pre-cum. His sexual momentum was about moments away from blowing up like an gigantic amount of fireworks. His speed intensively creased and his entire body was sweating hard like he was trapped in a dastardly volcano. He wanted to hear Aya scream his name all throughout the house. And finally, after about 4 minutes of hard thrusting, he was going to explode.

"Oh god...I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Kyle yelled.

"Please! I need you to release inside of me!" Aya begged.

"Okay! I'll do it for you!"

With one final thrust, it happened!

"OHHHHHH, KYLE!"

That one final scream of lust from Aya caused Kyle to cum inside of her. She was left to feel every shot, every stream, and especially every blast of semen that was shot off the tip of Kyle's hard cock. Kyle was cumming so much that not also was he filling her up like a hot water bottle, but his load was getting so large that it all rushed throughout his cock and just basically oozed down her little pink slit. This was the best moment of her entire life.

After that crazed act of pleasure, Aya collapsed on top of Kyle, who also passed out from excitement as well. His entire body was spent and the entire world around him was spinning. While cuddling with Kyle, Aya looked up at him and gave him a passionate kiss to end this birthday gift.

"This... was... amazing..." Aya chuckled while her face looked very worn out. "That might have been the best birthday present of my life!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy your final present." Kyle smiled.

"Want me to return the favor on your birthday? I can give you something more surprising than this..." Aya asked him.

"Sure. As long nobody interrupt us..." Kyle replied.

"Thank you for making this day the best one ever..." Aya said before kissing him and pulling the covers around them. She then fell asleep, tired from her birthday celebration.

Before falling asleep, Kyle smiled and cuddle at her once again.

"Happy Birthday, Aya..."

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like the story? Feedback and kudos are welcome! Until next time, happy birthday Aya Brea!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
